Inside the anime
by Kurisuta1
Summary: Our favorite characters explore their time inside the anime with a little inside help. Its a comedy people. mangaverse/anime


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Furuba manga. Natsuki Takaya does. And I don't own the anime. If I did, well, you'll see. **

**Disclaimer 2: the Manga idea is not mine. It comes from Anonymius and I give them full credit for it. I'm just borrowing the concept. Fanficing Fanfiction, that's really sad….**

This is my first story so be nice! No flames. I'm just writing this for fun and I love the story of Fruits Basket so don't be insulted by anything.

I'm a little nervous about posting this, cause I have no idea whether it's funny or not.

Tohru: Hello Everyone!

Kyo: Who are you talking to Tohru?

Tohru: Oh Kyo-kun! It's all the nice people reading our Fanfiction!

Kyo: ?

Yuki: Honda-san are you feeling okay?

Kyo: Yeah, do you have another fever?

Tohru: N-no, it's not, I'm fi-

Yuki: Maybe I should call Hatori

Kyo: If you're sick you should lay down!

Tohru: Y-yes! I mean, no. It, it's the Fanfiction. Please, please don't bother Hatori-san…

Cuts to theme song* We start this program with a very somber, very serious and somewhat sad song that will completely opposite the mood later to follow in the actual show.

**Episode One**

Tohru: It's so sunny! Hello! I'm Honda Tohru!

Commenter: Who are you talking to?

Tohru: Ah, eh, who, who was that!

Commenter: *coughs* no one, you were, uh just hearing things.

Tohru: Oh that sounds reasonable. Thank you! Anyway, *starts humming*In May of this year. I lost my mother who raised me all by herself in a traffic accident

Commenter: How tragic! Feel instant sympathy for the orphan everyone!

Hiro: No

Commenter: Hiro go back to your trailer! You don't come till later!

Tohru: Ah, oh is it my turn again?

Commenter: Sigh…It was always your turn

Tohru: after that incident I've come to live secretly in a tent

Commenter: What? ….. That makes no sense! Why would you go live in a tent?

Tohru: ? I-I just do what they tell me….

Commenter: how very in character of you. Proceed.

Tohru: Its defiantly not too comfortable… But that's all right! I have a motto. "Never quite underestimate any circumstances!"

Kyo: when have you ever said that?

Commenter: Will characters stop popping up early! I'll feed you leeks Kyo!

Kyo: I'd like to see you try bastard!

Yuki: Are we OOC?

Commenter: If you're here when your not supposed to be you are! Now go. We're doing a scene jump!

* * *

Tohru: Where, where am I?

Commenter: Your at the Sohma's house now Tohru. How you never noticed it before I'm not sure. But go look at those zodiac ornaments on the porch

Tohru: b-but that would be trespassing

Commenter: you can profusely apologize for it later

* * *

Shigure: I see so you're also in the year of the dog. I knew I felt a connection with-

Yuki hits him with his bag

Tohru: Eh?

Yuki: are you all right Honda-san? My cousin was bothering you?

Commenter: Cousin?

Yuki: Yes.

Commenter: Go on

Tohru: So-Sohma-kun! My high school prince!

Shigure: Your? Don't you mean the? Ow, that hurt Yuki, what do you have in there, a dictionary?

Yuki: Two of them, and a manga.

Tohru: Manga?

Shigure: ah yes, we'll need that later.

* * *

Tohru: ah, Well, I better get going!

Yuki: Honda-san shall we go to class together?

Tohru: *Swoon*

Yuki: oh and Honda-san. Honda-san?

Tohru: ah yes?

Yuki: here is a manga. You might need it later.

Tohru: a- a manga? What is it?

Yuki: just don't loose it.

--------------------------------------Scene Jump

Commenter: What the hell is that!

Tohru: It's the Yuki fan club

Commenter: Wha-what are they doing? This wasn't in the original magna!

Motoko: Honda-san! What are you doing coming to school with Sohma-kun!

Commenter: Oh wait, this was in the manga, we're back on track ^^

Annoying troop of Yuki fan girls: Blah, blah, blah!!!!

Commenter: but the interaction wasn't this long! Uo-chan, Hana-chan! Hurry up and save us!

* * *

Tohru: Sohma-kun is so pretty….

Kyo: Toh-ru *crack*

Commenter: Oh no Kyon! How'd you get loose, we had you tied up for Tohru's swooning scenes!

Kyo: I busted through a roof bastard, you think you could hold me down with ropes!!!!

Commenter: well…

Kyo: Wait….did she call him pretty?

Yuki: *gloom*

Kyo: heh, its okay now.

* * *

Commenter: So we've explained why you're living in a tent Tohru-kun! Let's have another big scene jump!

Yuki: So Honda-san fell asleep. Okay, I'll go.

Shigure: Go where? Oh my, Yuki your scary with all those rats!

Yuki: I'm gonna get Honda-sans stuff

Shigure: um, how are rats going to help you do that?

Yuki: Shhh, it's foreshadowing, don't ruin it.

* * *

Commenter: Tohru has come to an arrangement to stay in the Sohma home

Shigure: is it really all right to live with a girl?

Yuki: you were just overjoyed about it. Just so long as we don't hug.

Shigure: what? Are you claustrophobic Yuki?

_Cuts to Kyo is a tree_

Commenter: Hey look guys, a character popped up! Hey Kyo, nice timing! Good foreshadow. But what are you doing here? And in a tree no less.

Kyo: I'm making sure that damned rat doesn't touch Tohru

Yuki: You should be more worried about Shigure.

Commenter: Don't talk to him! It's foreshadow!

* * *

Kyo: She's wearing his clothes!? That's it I'm coming through the roof!

Commenter: Jealous boy, tsk, tsk.

* * *

Kyo: *crashes through roof* -Yo; I've been washing my neck waiting. Let's go.

Tohru: What does that mean? Washing my neck?

Commenter: I don't know. We're going by a Japanese dub cause Kurisuta hates the English voices. Must be some Japanese thing.

Shigure: ah.

Commenter: Oh we got a memo, it seems she doesn't like Kyo's Japanese voice actor either. How picky.

Kyo: Hey! Can we get on with the fight!

Commenter: Don't speak Kyo, you'll make the writers ears bleed!

* * *

Tohru: Mother! It's an emergency. They all turned into animals!

Shigure: You don't talk to your dead mother this much in the manga

Commenter: Well compared to the running number of episodes and length of the magna. By a ratio she talks to her a lot more in the manga.

Kyo: Shut up commenter!

Commenter: whispers* Kyo seems sensitive to the subject

Manga: Well this was a pretty canon episode. I'm impressed.

Tohru: Eh, you, you talk!?! The manga?!

Manga: of course why do you think I'm here!

Tohru: b-but why?

Kyo: damned manga, why'd you have to show up.

Manga: aha! I'm the Furuba manga. All 23 volumes condensed into one for convenient pocket/travel size

Shigure: I can't fit a manga in my pocket

Yuki: Kyo could, look at those puffy pants

Kyo: I'm going to kill you.

Tohru: I-it talks!

* * *

Commenter: Well seeing as this episode was very canon we kinda missed the whole point of this story. Lets move on to Chapter Two!

P.S. for those who don't know- canon means it follows the manga

Kyo: what idiot wouldn't know?

Commenter: Kyo what if they don't know? Now your insulting them and Kurisuta won't get reviews! She'll beat me! *runs away*

* * *

All right, that's chapter 1! Review please! I am planning on doing the whole series. But please tell me if I should quite while I'm ahead.


End file.
